


Day Twenty One: Superheros

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Police Officer Benny, Police Officer Dean, Superhero Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel used to be able to save people with the snap of his fingers, with his superhero mojo and all, but now that he's human, he has no way to help. Dean convinces him to join the local police squad, and to participate in some . . . public displays of affection along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty One: Superheros

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-one! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The city Dean lives in isn’t huge, it’s actually quite small. He knows everyone’s names, and everyone knows his.

There isn't much crime in the city, but what little there is isn't helped. The police force in this town aren't really a force, just two guys sitting around watching Netflix for most of the day.

They get paid, Dean gets fed, and that’s all that matters.

Yeah, he’s one of those guys on the police force.

It’s not like he has a choice in the matter. Him and Benny are the only two young people in this damn place.

Every crime is done by someone who skips town by the next day, so there’s nothing they can do about it, really.

It makes sense if you don’t think about it, Dean thinks.

There’s a few calls throughout the day that they have to answer. Most of them are routine calls, and some of them are the old folks freaking out about things.

The closest hospital is six miles away, and a good twenty minute drive at that.

However, within five minutes of getting an emergency call, the hospital calls them to check in about the patient without fail.

It boggles both Dean and Benny’s minds.

They don’t really question it, they don’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say, and Dean doesn't think he really even wants to know.

As long as all of those people that need help are helped, he’ll take it.

However, one night it’s a young man who’s suffered severe stab wounds, and Dean has to drive out there himself, no one is on call to go out there.

He hauls the guy into his squad car, and he’s glad it’s not his baby this guy’s bleeding on.

Dean wraps his belt around the guys leg, and he calls out, panting for breath, eyes wide.

“What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

Castiel is dressed weird. He's wearing a trench coat that keeps most of the blood near him and not on Dean, slacks soaked through and white shirt ruined.

Dean drives as fast as he can.

“What were you doing? I’m going to have to file a police report.”

“Can I tell you after the threat of bleeding to death is surpassed?”

Dean speeds up.

They make it to the hospital just in time, Castiel is about to pass out and that’s not something Dean wants to deal with on his own.

Nurses and doctors flood from the gate and drag Castiel onto a gurney, stealing him away from Dean.

It’s another week before he’s allowed to see Castiel.

Apparently, there was a major artery that was cut, and Dean’s not surprised. There was a lot of blood.

He goes to see him as soon as he can, braving the thirty minutes -- extended because of traffic even though only three people in the town own cars.

The hospital is quiet, not bustling like the ones in the big cities Dean’s been to.

Castiel is still when Dean enters the room, and he doesn't react beyond narrowing his eyes at Dean.

“Who are you?” Castiel asks, and Dean smiles kindly.

“I brought you in. I am from the police department. My name is Winchester, Dean Winchester.”

Dean holds his hand out to shake, but Castiel doesn't take it, just stares at it like it has personally offended him. Dean takes it back and sits in the chair to the left of Castiel’s bed.

“Well, I . . . you probably don’t remember. I have to file a police report about what happened.”

Castiel tenses.

“I’d rather not.”

“I would rather go home, too, man, but I have to get a statement from you. It’s the law.”

Cas scoffs.

“The law doesn’t matter if you don’t uphold it.”

“Are you calling me lazy?”

Castiel doesn’t answer, just stares Dean down.

Dean shifts, uncomfortable.

“I still have to file a report, Cas.”

Cas cocks his head to the side.

“I was stabbed. Statement duly noted, I assume?”

“You know, you’re a real smartass, you know that?”

“If I am a ‘smartass’ as you are implying, then considering I’m smart, yes, I do know that already, but thank you for pointing it out.”

Dean sighs and sits back in his seat.

“I’m not kidding. I need to get the story or you could be arrested.”

“And if you, Dean Winchester, were the one to arrest me, I could easily escape despite my wounds.”

“Is that a challenge?” Cas is quiet again, and Dean rolls his eyes.

It’s twenty minutes before Castiel talks again. Dean’s just been playing on his phone, texting Benny about the douche he’s interviewing.

“If I told you what happened, you wouldn't believe me.”

“And why not?”

“Because it’s beyond your comprehension.”

“Are we moving back to insults now?”

“I’m being serious, Dean, unlike you.”

“I’m just going to shut up until you tell me, dude. I have no problem starin’ at you until you fall asleep.”

Cas sighs, frustrated, and leans his head back against the wall.

He looks at Dean one more time before delving into the story.

It sounds like a fairy tale or something, about how his . . . powers or mojo, Dean guesses, were taken from him and now he’s human.

Dean holds his head in his hand writing ‘psycho’ on his paper in the top corner.

“So, what you’re trying to tell me is, is that you’re a superhero.”

Cas brow furrows.

“No, I just told you --”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I think they have a psych ward here in the hospital if --”

“I am not insane, Dean Winchester, and if you don’t believe me, tell whatever story you like, but that one is the truth.”

Dean looks at him incredulously, and Cas looks dead serious, not insane, and everything adds up.

Dean sighs.

“If what you’re telling me _is_ the truth, then I’m going to file a different report to protect you. If you need anything, _anything_ at all, call this number. No matter what time of day, I’ll answer.”

Cas takes the piece of paper in both of his hands and stares down at it.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“So . . . is it you that’s been saving those people that call in for emergencies?” Castiel blushes.

“I . . . yes, I have been. I would offer to stop, but then people would die.” Castiel pauses. “I can’t help people anymore now that I am human, though.”

“Sure you can. I do it all the time.”

“No, you don’t.”

“And there it is." Dean grins and Castiel returns it. "You should join the police squad. It’s really only Benny and I. We could use your help.”

“I’d like that.”

Several months, and about three million phone calls and visits later, Castiel passes his exam and is put on the local police squad along with Dean and Benny.

Dean and Castiel have to behave when they’re on the job, and Benny has to deal with the both of them.

Anyone outside the squad probably thinks they both hate each other with all of the bickering they do, but Benny’s the one that knows the truth, having to check the closet almost every ten minutes to make sure they’re not making out.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
